


The Feel of It

by mindabbles



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, NWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/pseuds/mindabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In his fantasies Teddy always tumbles him forcefully onto the soft, cool surface of the sofa, biting at his neck and grinding his hard cock between James' spread legs.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feel of It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=elizassecret)[elizassecret](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=elizassecret) for the beta. Thank you so much to the mods for the invitation!!

I have already shared that [ Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant)'s birthday party was the place to be last month. AND OMG EEEEEEEEE!! LOOK AT THIS!! _Two_ artists did pieces based on my very first fic there. I realize that I have never reposted any of my Daily Deviant fics to my own journal, and this seemed like a fabulous place to start.  
  
Both of these pieces are gorgeous and crazy-sexy. The artists actually illustrated the exact same moment in the fic, but they are totally different from each other (well, except that they are both gorgeous and they are both blow jobs). Check out James' expression and Teddy's hair in [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=ericahpfa)[**ericahpfa**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=ericahpfa) 's (I love love love the way Erica does hair) and the colours and intensity in [](http://emzlovesharry.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**emzlovesharry**](http://emzlovesharry.dreamwidth.org/) 's. Omg, really. Leave them some love while you're there.

Title: [Touch](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/291418.html)  
Artist: [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=ericahpfa)[**ericahpfa**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=ericahpfa)  
Media: Pencil, pen, references  
Characters/Pairings: Teddy/James II  
Rating: NC17  
Content/Warnings: NWS

Title: [The Blue Sofa](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/290404.html?view=6378596#t6378596)  
Artist: [](http://emzlovesharry.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**emzlovesharry**](http://emzlovesharry.dreamwidth.org/)  
Media: PS CS3 and graphics tablet  
Characters/Pairings: Teddy/James II  
Rating: NC-17, baby!  
Content/Warnings: um... oral?

And here's the fic at Daily Deviant, [The Feel of It](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/231532.html?view=6378092#t6378092) or, below, here at my journal—feedback is treasured either here or there.

 **Title** : The Feel of It  
**Characters** : Teddy/James Jr., Albus Severus, Lily Jr., Hugo, Rose  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Warnings** : oral sex, first time (for James) anal sex, a teeny, tiny hint of rimming  
**Themes/kinks chosen** : Edible aphrodisiacs, hyphephilia  
**Word Count** : 5,900  
**Summary** : _In his fantasies Teddy always tumbles him forcefully onto the soft, cool surface of the sofa, biting at his neck and grinding his hard cock between James' spread legs._  
**Author's notes** : Thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=elizassecret)[**elizassecret**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=elizassecret) for the beta. Thank you so much to the mods for the invitation!!  
  
  
  
  
James curls his fingers around the small packet in his pocket. Tonight he'll give it a go. Tonight, Teddy won't know what hit him.  
  
He slouches up the path behind the dozen or so kids, all clambering to get to the door, bumping into each other, joking about. There are really only four of them, but his siblings and cousins always seem more than the sum of their parts.  
  
Rectangles of light, golden and welcoming, glow from the small front windows of Teddy's cottage. James thinks it takes a certain amount of courage to be 24 years old and still go by "Teddy." He dropped "Jamie" years ago. The only person who still calls him that is Teddy, and James' scalp tingles every time he does.  
  
The kids have barely put a foot on the front step when the door swings open and Teddy appears to welcome them in, leaning back against the doorframe and leaving just enough room to pass.  
  
"Hello, you lot," Teddy calls, in his rich, honey and velvet voice.  
  
His black "Sorcerer's Sounds" t-shirt—the name of his new weekly show on the WWN—catches on the waist of his faded jeans. The shirt is tight enough that the letters have begun to crack where they stretch across his chest. Teddy has worked at the WWN in various capacities since school and they finally gave him a chance at his own music programme at the beginning of the summer. James isn't sure if this development is to his torture or his delight. The only saving grace is that the show is on at half ten in the evening, when he can somewhat reasonably be in bed, because he could come from the sound of Teddy's voice alone.  
  
"In you come, but before you do, mind there'll be no underage drinking, no fighting, no jinxes, and no cheek," Teddy says, a lopsided grin making James' heart rate speed up.  
  
Hugo snorts and says, "Leave it, Teddy. We know you better than that." He ducks under Teddy's arm and into the small house. Teddy ruffles Hugo's shaggy ginger hair affectionately as he passes.  
  
Lily and Rose go in, deep in their own conversation, and James steps onto the threshold, suddenly nervous.  
  
"Hey," he says, forcing himself not to stare at the way Teddy's t-shirt is riding up on his long torso.  
  
"I'm surprised you came," Teddy chuckles, turning to lean his shoulder against the doorframe and smiling in that slow, sexy way he has. "Harry and Ginny think you needed supervision?"  
  
"Nah," James says. He tries to look Teddy dead in the eye, tries for the same mix of nonchalance and confidence that rolls off Teddy in waves, but he feels a flush colour his cheeks and his eyes drop to Teddy's full mouth. "Thought you might need help with the babysitting."  
  
"Fuck you," Albus snaps, pushing past James to get into the front room. "I'm not being _babysat_." He turns to frown at Teddy. "Dad said _you_ asked us over to hang out while they were away the weekend. If you're babysitting, I'm leaving."  
  
"Idiot," James says, with a shove to Albus' shoulder. " _Hanging out_ with a slightly older relative when your parents are away is being babysat."  
  
"Piss off," Albus says, going into the house. No matter how he whinges, Albus would never miss the chance to hang out with Hugo and Rose, or to be at Teddy's. They all love coming over to Teddy's.  
  
"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever," James shoots back. "Seems you only know short words."  
  
Teddy laughs lightly, pushing his lanky frame away from the door and running his hand through his golden-brown hair. It's getting longer, and falls around his face in soft waves. "Now, now. Not going to have to put you two to bed early, am I?"  
  
James swallows hard and sincerely hopes the admonition about underage drinking didn't mean that Teddy has cleared his cupboards of anything stronger than Butterbeer.  
  
~~***~~  
  
"Oi, Teddy," James shouts from the kitchen. "You want something?"  
  
"No more toasted cheese, that's for bloody certain," Teddy calls back. "Have a look if I've some biscuits or something. I fancy something sweet."  
  
James grins and pulls the small packet out of his pocket. " _Engorgio_ ," he whispers and the packet expands to the size of a dinner plate. He grabs a tray from the counter and arranges the golden confections, each no bigger than his thumb. They really are quite lovely, smooth and the colour of the wildflower honey his Gran used to buy from the farmer who came down the lane every Saturday.  
  
_Guaranteed to increase feelings of attraction or desire_. His friend Sun-Hee had given them to him, brought them back from her family trip to Korea during winter holidays. She's the one person who knows how desperately he fancies Teddy. At first, he'd tossed the sweets back to her, with the suggestion that she slip it to Professor Longbottom. If Teddy were to go for him, he wanted it to be because Teddy wanted him. Full stop.  
  
"It's not _Amortentia_ , it can't make a person feel something he doesn't. It'll only ratchet it up a notch, make him want to go for it," Sun-Hee had insisted. When he'd worried aloud that he might give it at the wrong time and Teddy'd end up "going for it" with his dad, Sun-Hee got that dreamy look in her eyes and he'd had to change the subject before he retched.  
  
He had only been thirteen when he'd caught Teddy and Victoire snogging at the station, but the night after he couldn't stop thinking about it. He thought about it to the exclusion of everything else for some weeks, causing a dip in his marks and him to realize that what he felt wasn't purely admiration for the way Teddy always made cool look effortless. So, protestations aside, picking up the little packet and slipping it into his pocket really was a forgone conclusion. Sun-Hee and he both knew it.  
  
"Where's my lemonade?" Lily shouts from the front room.  
  
James piles chocolate biscuits, bottles of Butterbeer and lemonade, and the tray with the ginseng and honey sweets into his arms, takes a deep breath, and walks back to the front room. The biscuits and bottles he puts on the floor next to the kids, immersed in their Exploding Snap tournament. The tray goes on the table next to where Teddy is sitting on James' favourite piece of furniture in the world—Teddy's sofa.  
  
"Here y'are, mate," James says, trying desperately for an easy, relaxed air. "Sweets my friend gave me. Thought you might like them. They're not bad."  
  
"Ta," Teddy says with a small, fond smile and James' stomach swoops to his knees.  
  
He could swear that Teddy's gaze lingers and something crackles in the air between them. He knows he is blushing and he hears his own breath hitch, and Teddy's smile broadens.  
  
"Wanker," Hugo shouts.  
  
"Cheat," Lily yells.  
  
Cards and kids seem to explode into the air. Teddy jumps up from the sofa to quiet the melee, and the moment shatters around James' ears.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Teddy waves his wand and plates, bottles, and goblets soar through the open archway to the kitchen, followed by a crash and a tinkle of glass.  
  
"I'll sort that later," Teddy says, shrugging. "Right, lads in the front room. Girls, you can have the spare."  
  
"You're really making us go to bed?" Hugo asks, incredulous.  
  
"No, I'm making it possible for you to go to sleep," Teddy says, conjuring puffy red sleeping bags and pillows. "What you do is up to you."  
  
James grabs a sleeping bag and tosses it on the sofa. He loves Teddy's sofa.  
  
Lily yawns hugely and gathers up her deck of Exploding Snap cards. "I'm not complaining about going to sleep. Enjoy the floor boys. Rose and I will just be kipping in the comfy bed." The girls laugh and saunter off to the spare room. Teddy follows them down the hallway and disappears into the loo.  
  
Teddy's sofa is soft and comfortable. It's a rich blue and is made of the smoothest fabric James has ever felt, like a combination of silk and suede. It's always cool to the touch at first, but warms under your skin immediately.  
  
When he had been having a rough time of it during sixth year, he used to come here. He'd sneak away from school and make excuses over holidays. It had all just been too much, being Harry Potter's son and always coming up short of people's expectations. He’d also been anxious for the right time to tell his parents he was gay and not sure how to make the words come out of his mouth. He hadn't expected Teddy to get it. Teddy was his dad's perfect godson. He was a prefect, brilliant marks, ambitious in ways James could never be arsed to be. His dad had been indignant when Teddy didn't make Head Boy, but Teddy had laughed it off and said it was just because he lacked the ability to behave himself, and for some reason, Dad had seemed to blink back tears at that.  
  
He hadn't expected Teddy to understand, but he did. He always let James stay as long as he wanted. He'd sit and talk to him, voice gentle and eyes kind, and James had been torn between being even more annoyed that he was so fucking perfect and falling for him _hard_. And then one night, on this very sofa, with its soft, suede-like finish beneath his fingers, Teddy had told James that he had split with Victoire because he preferred blokes. And that had been it.  
  
He'd fancied Teddy before, in a gorgeous-brilliant-sexy-unattainable-older-god brother sort of way, but after that, he was obsessed. Every night, whether pulling curtains on his four-poster at school, or locking his door at home, he would picture himself on this sofa, Teddy's smiling, light brown eyes full of desire, as he slipped his hand into his pyjamas and stroked himself until he moaned Teddy's name. But it was always on the sofa. The rich blue and the sensuous finish started to feature in all of his fantasies, and he found that he couldn't wank, couldn't come without picturing how it felt, how it would yield to his body if Teddy were ever to press him into it.  
  
The girls are settled in the spare room and James can't hear any more laughter or chatter. They might not be asleep, but they've shut the door, anyway.  
  
Across the room, Hugo pokes Albus with his toe until Al swears and moves to the other side of a bookshelf. James listens as both of the younger boys' breathing becomes deep and even.  
  
James' eyes drift closed. He tries to think, tries to push aside a deep feeling of disappointment that the night is finishing up like this. Teddy seems to have gone off to bed and James hasn't done _anything_. The ginseng didn't work. Or worse, even with a potent aphrodisiac, Teddy is not interested.  
  
He considers going to Teddy's room. He'd walk down the hallway, knock softly on the door and go in and say...what? He has no clue what he might say that wouldn't make him seem like a lovesick kid and get either a laugh or a look of kind pity from Teddy. And if that happens, he will definitely have to throw himself off a cliff.  
  
The other option is to lie here feeling like a coward with an unpleasant sinking in the pit of his stomach until he falls into a miserable, pathetic sleep.  
  
He has to. He opens his eyes and swings his legs onto the floor. _Just do it and figure out what to say later._  
  
But Teddy is not in his room. Teddy is standing in front of him with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"Hey," Teddy whispers, and the whisper rushes over James' skin, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "You're awake."  
  
It strikes James that this has to be the least clever, least suave thing that Teddy has ever said in his life, and it gives James the shivers.  
  
"Yeah," James mutters, running his hand over the cushion next to him, caressing it as he forces himself not to tremble under Teddy's gaze. He jerks his hand back to his side when he realises what he's done.  
  
To his combined joy and terror, Teddy seems to take that as an invitation, and sits down just where James' hand was. James has the feeling that every detail of his face is being memorised, the way Teddy looks at him. Teddy exhales slowly as his eyes linger on James' lips and James' mouth is suddenly dry.  
  
"James," Teddy says, his tongue darting to wet his lips.  
  
"Yes, god, yes," James stammers.  
  
Teddy lifts his hand and trails a finger from James' shoulder to his wrist. "I didn't ask you anything," he says with a smirk and a slight tilt of his head.  
  
James flexes his fingers and the smooth rub of the upholstery anchors him, tells him he hasn't dozed off and this _is not_ just another dream from which he'll wake with his hips pumping into his bed and his pyjamas sticky.  
  
Teddy moves his hand from James' wrist to his thigh, gentle pressure until his fingers curve around James' knee. "Is this the question you were answering?" he asks, blinking slowly, drowsy, long-lashed eyes.  
  
"No," James says. He is shaking with arousal and nerves, hard since the moment Teddy sat down. The ginseng will only last so long and it is clearly now or never. "This was," he murmurs, eyes on Teddy's gorgeous mouth.  
  
He tips his head up for a kiss and Teddy's lips part in a sigh. Teddy leans in to the kiss, moving his lips over James'. Teddy's mouth is pure softness and heat and James thinks he might melt into a puddle on the sofa when the tip of Teddy's tongue traces his mouth. It is different than he had imagined, this gentle, affectionate Teddy. In his fantasies Teddy always tumbles him forcefully onto the soft, cool surface of the sofa, biting at his neck and grinding his hard cock between James' spread legs.  
  
Teddy smiles, his mouth still against James', and laughs softly. "What the devil are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing. This," James stammers, pulling back slightly, his muscles beginning to tremble again.  
  
"You were thinking about something other than _this_ ," Teddy says, and he cups James' jaw with his hand and runs his thumb along James' lower lip. "Because I asked you if wanted to move somewhere more private, and I don't think you heard me."  
  
James swallows, turning his head so that Teddy's fingers caress his neck and run through the hair that brushes his shoulders. "I was thinking that, when I imagine _this_ , you treat me like you want it as much as I do."  
  
Teddy makes a deep sound in his throat and pushes James back against the arm of the sofa, closing his mouth over James'. James squirms under the silky warmth of Teddy's tongue, tasting him, curling around his tongue. His legs slide on the sofa, the cool fabric a sharp contrast to the heat pressing down on him and consuming him.  
  
Teddy's hand skates over his shoulders and caresses his chest, and James is certain Teddy will feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. He sucks in a breath when Teddy's fingers walk down the planes of his stomach. That ginseng was more powerful than Sun-Hee knew because this is moving so fast, but he's wanted it for so long and Teddy's long fingers dip under his waistband, pulling his shirt away from his trousers. Soft lips raise goose bumps on James' neck and he moans, waiting, mere moments from when, in every fantasy, Teddy would move over him, a warm, solid weight pushing him into the yielding sofa.  
  
"Come to the bedroom," Teddy whispers, his words tickling James' ear and making his cock throb. He leans in close and pulls James' earlobe between his lips. A wave of uncertainty washes through James. He _has_ wanted this so badly, but it isn't really for him. It was manufactured by a small honey flavoured sweet.  
  
"Could we..." James begins, stuttering as Teddy shifts and leans on James. He feels the first press of Teddy's cock, hard and wanting, and Sun-Hee's words, _"It can't make a person feel something he doesn't,"_ echo in his mind.  
  
"Mmm?" Teddy murmurs, laving his tongue up James' neck.  
  
"Yeah...stay here, all right?" James says. He turns his head, baring his neck to Teddy's mouth and rubbing his cheek against the velvety surface of the armrest.  
  
Teddy chuckles and starts to roll himself up off the sofa. "Come with me. I want to do things I won't do in front of your brother and Hugo."  
  
James grips Teddy's hips and pulls him back down. "They're asleep. Don't you want another sweet? The sweets are here," James says, immediately wishing he could reach out into the air and snatch those stupid words out of it. Instead he waves, gesturing vaguely at the table.  
  
Teddy gives James a perplexed look and says, "That's not what I want in my mouth right now." He runs his hand along the inside of James' thigh, and James feels his insides melt.  
  
"Oh," James gasps, arching his hips into Teddy's touch.  
  
"So, let's go to the bedroom," Teddy insists. Each word is punctuated by a kiss or a nip to James' throat, while that hand continues its trail up James' thigh until there is finally pressure on his cock.  
  
Dizzy with desire, James groans, "Here, please. Now, Teddy, fuck." He caresses Teddy's arse and thrusts up into his hand, feeling gentle friction of the bare skin of his arm, his neck, his ankle rubbing over the sofa. He flicks open the button on his jeans and grabs Teddy's hand, moving it so he can feel James' open trousers. " _Please_."  
  
Teddy makes that deep, rumbling sound again and slides a finger under James' waistband. "You have a thing about being caught?" Teddy asks, nodding in the direction of the slumbering Hugo and Albus. James frantically shakes his head, and Teddy works another finger under the loosened front placket of the jeans. And then another until his hand is splayed against the rise and fall of James' abdomen, his middle finger just teasing the base of James' cock.  
  
"C'mere," Teddy murmurs, capturing James' mouth in a kiss that deepens and lingers as Teddy's hand slides lower until his fingers curl around James' length.  
  
"Mm," James moans, any words he might have said stolen by Teddy's lips on his mouth and his tongue, slick and silky-hot. He lifts his hips off the sofa and fumbles with one hand to push his jeans down to his thighs.  
  
Teddy's warmth and delicious weight on top of him is suddenly gone and it's a moment before James realises that Teddy has dropped to the floor. James grips the sofa cushion at the sight of Teddy Lupin kneeling on the floor between his open thighs.  
  
"Seems as if I'd better help you relax, take the edge off before I take you back to the bedroom."  
  
Teddy leans forward, steadying himself with a hand on James' thigh, palm pressing into the tense muscles. James rolls his hips to feel the give and movement of the suede softness beneath him.  
  
"Has anyone ever sucked your cock before, Jamie?" Teddy whispers, trailing just the tip of his tongue up the underside of the sensitive tip.  
  
"Fuck. _Yes_ ," James groans, vaguely aware that Teddy has asked a question. "No. I don't know. Please, Teddy."  
  
On the other side of the room, Hugo flips over in his sleep, exclaims, "It wasn't me!" and immediately resumes his gentle snoring.  
  
"Shit, we should go," Teddy says, moving his mouth away from James' cock. "Fucking worst babysitter ever."  
  
"No, best," James says quickly, seized by a near panic that when he is just on the edge of what he's wanted for-fucking-ever, it will slip away. " _Please_."  
  
Teddy blinks up at him, wide, chocolate-brown eyes glancing slowly across the room at the sleeping boys and then back to James. James reaches down and strokes Teddy's soft cheek with the back of his hand, silently pleading, and Teddy shakes his head, bemused.  
  
Teddy doesn't shift his gaze as he presses his warm lips to the tip of James' cock.  
  
"Oh," James breathes.  
  
Teddy pulls back with a sound like a kiss and murmurs, "Close your eyes and just feel. And don't make a sound."  
  
James closes his eyes and his senses narrow to the sound of his own heart beating wildly in his chest, the sensuous feel of the fabric under his arse, and suddenly, warm, soft, wet, closing around just the head of his cock. He bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep from calling out Teddy's name.  
  
"Mmm," Teddy hums and without moving his lips from where they circle just the tip, he sucks.  
  
James whimpers and slides forward, trying to push his way further into Teddy's mouth, because if he can make James' world tilt with one suck, imagine what will come next. The friction of his skin against the sofa warms the fabric and he shifts back again, seeking more, feeling the way the soft cloth caresses his arse, warming to his skin, like a second lover holding him, supporting him for Teddy.  
  
His mouth falls open to beg, the words forming on his tongue, and he's never, _never_ felt anything like it as Teddy's hands grip his hips and he eases his mouth down the length of James' cock.  
  
" _Ah_ ," James gasps because Teddy is still sucking, but his tongue is sliding silky and rough on the underside of his cock and the velvety back-and-forth mirrors the feel of the sofa on his bare arse. "Ah," he moans, louder, and Teddy's hand fumbles up his body to close over his mouth, catching his next groan and silencing him. James snakes his tongue around Teddy's forefinger and sucks it into his mouth.  
  
Teddy groans, deep and edged with gravel, and works his fingers into James' mouth, never stopping his sucking and pulling and licking on James' cock.  
  
"Yeah?" Teddy asks and James has no idea what he's asking. His head is spinning and he's done what Teddy asked, _just feel_.  
  
James feels the fingers slip from his mouth. He sucks and releases them with a smacking kiss. All his senses narrow to Teddy's mouth until he feels the wet fingers sliding along his arse, rubbing up against him. There is a touch then, one finger against his entrance. It's strange and bloody brilliant and just the touch makes him arch back against it. Teddy's finger rubs over him, his arse rubs over the sofa, and he can feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Teddy's throat every time he sucks him in. He tries to say something. He's done this twice before and knows he should warn Teddy, but Teddy said to be quiet and there isn't time to think. His cock pulses in Teddy's mouth and he feels his orgasm rush through him as Teddy holds tighter to his hips and takes him impossibly deeper.  
  
Teddy eases back, sucking lightly until James' cock has stopped pulsing, his hips no longer stuttering back and forth between Teddy's hot tongue and the warm sofa. Teddy sits up, wiping his mouth and smiling, although his eyes are dark and James gets the sense that he is far from finished.  
  
"Oh fuck, oh Teddy." James' heart is pounding and his muscles are trembling, and he feels like he's just poured half of himself into Teddy. A pang of guilt and maybe resentment that takes him by complete surprise makes his stomach clench. He opens his eyes and the glint of the silver tray and the golden ginseng sweets catch his eye. The sounds of Hugo's and Albus' breathing, thankfully still deep and even, filters back into his ears.  
  
Teddy stands with a speed that makes James feel dizzy. He grabs James hand, and pulls him up, a strong arm coming around his waist and guiding him, dazed and boneless, down the hallway.  
  
James stumbles a bit, yanking his jeans back up his hips so he can keep up with Teddy. The moment they cross into the bedroom, Teddy locks the door and pulls James' t-shirt over his head. His hands smooth over James' torso, gentle and desperate, as if he wants to touch James everywhere at once. The attention and intensity whisk James' breath away and he has to pull Teddy to him in an embrace because it is too much on his sensitive, still tingling, skin.  
  
"C'mon," Teddy murmurs. His lips are on James collar bone and then his throat. He tugs him across the room by the undone waist of his jeans. "Take these off," he says once they are near the bed. "Can I, Jamie? Can I fuck you?"  
  
James has been with other blokes. Just a couple, boyfriends at school. There has been no one for a while, because since he left school and can see Teddy whenever he wants, he hasn't been able to muster the interest in anyone else. The others were just schoolboy fumblings compared to this and James is suddenly shy. He turns to the bed and pushes his trousers down his legs, kicking them off.  
  
"Pants, too?" Teddy says, but it is a question this time as if he senses James' nervousness.  
  
James nods and slides his pants down over his hips. This is Teddy after all, and Teddy won't laugh at him if he doesn't know what to do. He banishes the terrible thought that Teddy wouldn't be doing this at all if it weren't for Sun-Hee's sweets. He bends to pull the pants off from around his ankles and steadies himself on the bed with one hand.  
  
Teddy makes a soft sound of delight and James can feel his warmth behind him. Teddy's strokes James' back, urging him to stay leaning as he is, over the bed. James lifts his other arm and tosses away his pants, bracing himself now with both arms as Teddy's hands firmly rub the small of his back.  
  
"So lovely," Teddy purrs, caressing his arse.  
  
James surrenders to the attention, falling forward onto the bed, cheek against the cool, flannel softness of the blanket. He hears the rustle of Teddy shedding his shirt and then Teddy leans over him, his smooth chest against James' back, long, open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder blades.  
  
"If we do, will this be your first time?"  
  
"Idiot," James says. "No." His words sound as shaky and fluttering as his stomach feels, with none of the bravado he intended. He's no nervous virgin. He's had sex, he wants to insist, afraid that if Teddy knows that he hasn't exactly done _this_ , he might go all gallant and decide not to take advantage. Of course, he might not have a choice with the ginseng.  
  
"Come on," Teddy says, rubbing his hands over James' hips. "S'nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
"Not embarrassed," James says. "Would you still want to if it is?" James twists his head to look at Teddy's face.  
  
Teddy nods and James believes him. "I'd just like to know," he says softly. The heat in his eyes doesn't match the gentleness of his tone, and the combination makes James' cock twitch with a fresh rush of desire.  
  
James swallows hard and looks into Teddy's eyes. "Yes, and I want it to be you."  
  
"Thank you," Teddy says, his voice low and serious. And James feels a tightening in his chest at the change in Teddy's usually joking demeanour.  
  
Teddy's hands move back to James' arse and James sighs with mingled relief and anticipation, as the moment shifts. Teddy leans in against James' arse and James can't help but push back. He gasps at the feel of Teddy's hard cock, rough denim on smooth skin. Fingers lightly tease James' cleft and he hears Teddy mutter a Summoning Charm and catch something with a quiet _smack_.  
  
Teddy runs two fingers up and down James' arse, pressing further between his cheeks with each stroke.  
  
"Oh, Jamie, you should see yourself," Teddy moans. James feels him move quickly and there is a warm, wet tongue on his arse, following the trail left by his burning fingers.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," James gasps as Teddy's tongue brushes over his hole. He buries his burning face in the blanket, only still standing because he is leaning on the bed.  
  
"Shit, next time," Teddy says, breathless. James feels him pull away and stand. "Next time I'll do that until you're sobbing. Not now. Need you now." And James can't possibly be disappointed, because as bloody fantastic as that felt, Teddy Lupin _needs_ to fuck him right now. He closes his eyes, panting with anticipation, listening to the sounds of Teddy's jeans rubbing over his legs as he yanks them off.  
  
Teddy picks the little jar back up and spreads cool, slick lubricant along James' arse, mingling with the salvia where his tongue just was.  
  
"This is a protective lubricant potion," Teddy says, his voice steady and controlled, but James can feel his hard cock nudging impatiently against his arse. "Always use this, wizard or Muggle. No matter what." James listens to the words, but he can't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else.  
  
"Yeah," James says, pushing back against Teddy, encouraging him to get on with it.  
  
"Okay, okay," Teddy mutters and James gets the feeling that he is trying to steady himself.  
  
James feels the fleshy head of Teddy's cock slip into his cleft, slide along on the slippery stuff and, _oh fuck_ , Teddy is getting his cock slick and ready with the lube he poured on James.  
  
And then a fingertip is at his entrance, circling the tight muscle, tingling up his spine. And the fact that he can feel Teddy behind him, smell him on the blanket, makes it so much more delicious.  
  
"I want you to," James breathes. "Please." He's so hard again now that his cock is aching and wet against the blanket where it rubs every time he moves.  
  
"Steady," Teddy says through gritted teeth, and James can't tell if he's talking to James or himself.  
  
The finger pushes in and James concentrates on relaxing. He's done this much to himself. Oh, but the difference when it's the hands of another, of _Teddy_ , and the thought makes him rock his hips.  
  
"Too slow for you?" Teddy's voice is ragged with need.  
  
He slips in another finger, and another, and moments after each one, James is setting the pace, pushing back, fucking himself on Teddy's fingers until it is not nearly enough and _more_ and _now_ are the only words he can say and the only thing on earth that matters.  
  
"Okay," Teddy says. "Okay, Jamie." Soft and comforting, edged with desperation that makes James' heart sing. He glances back and sees that Teddy is holding his cock, coating it again with the protective lubricant and the sight of Teddy's broad hand stroking his cock is better then any fantasy.  
  
James stretches, face and chest flat against the blanket, legs spread as wide as he can and still keep his balance. His heart is pounding, not because he's nervous anymore, but because he wants this so badly.  
  
Teddy's cock is pushing against James’ hole and James concentrates on memorising this moment, listening to the soft panting sounds that Teddy is making, feeling the texture and drag of his fingers on James' skin. Teddy pushes in and James exhales slowly.  
  
"Push back," Teddy whispers. "Relax and it'll only hurt for a minute."  
  
The tenderness in Teddy's voice takes away the burn and the frantic flutter of James' heart and he pushes back, feeling Teddy enter him inch by unbearably sweet inch.  
  
"Teddy," James gasps. "Teddy, I, _oh fuck._ "  
  
"You feel so good, Jamie," Teddy moans and those words resonate in James' chest.  
  
James pushes back against Teddy again, hands grasping at the blanket, willing his muscles to relax more, feeling his body open to Teddy. He tries rolling his hips, pulling off Teddy, so that he slips out just an inch, and then rocking back again so that Teddy is fully inside him once more. Teddy moans his name and starts to fuck him in sure, even strokes. It doesn't hurt anymore and James can push back, meeting Teddy on every thrust. His cock is rubbing against the bed, against the velvety blanket. The friction of Teddy's cock, the back and forth of his sure strokes, is wet and rough at the same time and is enough to sending him tumbling, gasping and panting, coming on Teddy's blanket far sooner than he would have hoped.  
  
"So sweet, so gorgeous," Teddy says, pushing deep inside and stilling, as the waves of James' orgasm clench around his cock. And then he's folding his body over James, placing warm, open-mouthed kisses up his spine.  
  
Teddy wraps his arms around James' waist and slowly pulls out with a sigh.  
  
"That was so good, Jamie, so good," he says, and James wonders if he keeps saying his name again and again to make sure James knows he wanted him. He hopes that's what it is.  
  
"Yeah," James says.  
  
Teddy gathers him in his arms and helps him to slide up onto the bed, arranging their limbs so he can hold James, head cradled against his chest, kissing his hair. James turns to brush his lips over Teddy's chest, breathing in his scent and blinking his prickling eyes.  
  
"I—I'm sorry Teddy," James blurts out.  
  
"What? What on earth for?" Teddy asks, craning his head to look at James, a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"I've wanted you so much and I didn't know how else to get you to notice. But I thought you might, too, so I convinced myself there was no harm in it, but the sweets. The ginseng from my friend had a potion. Not a love potion, nothing like that. I wouldn't do that to you. An aphrodisiac. I just, I wanted you so much. I'm sorry."  
  
He starts to move, to pull himself from Teddy's arms, waiting for the anger.  
  
"What the devil are you talking about?" Teddy asks.  
  
"The sweets," James says. "I tricked you." Hot shame and disappointment roil in his stomach, but Teddy has not loosened his arms from where they encircle James' body.  
  
"I didn't have any. I think Rose ate all of them."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No, you daft sod," Teddy says fondly. "I wanted this. Did you think for a moment I didn't want you?"  
  
"Oh," James said, letting this information sink in. "Oh. Can I come over again tomorrow? No kids? And we can do that again, but on the sofa?"  
  
"James," Teddy says, chuckling, and tightening his arms around James again. "Is there something you want to tell me about my sofa?"  
  
James clears his throat and buries his head in Teddy's neck, muttering, "Tomorrow."  
  



End file.
